


Make Us Harder

by orange_8_hands



Series: Biting Hands [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Slapping, Female Relationships, Femslash, First Time, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Masturbation, Nipple Play, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, bottom!Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't been this before, just the two of them, Claire standing in front of Krissy and Josephine's marriage bed looking at Josephine, slow burn skating under her skin at the look in her eyes, while Emma and Krissy are in the guest room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Us Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Note about the fic: Please check out the tags for any triggers. There's also a mention of cheating but no actual cheating. Off-screen Krissy/Emma and background Josephine/Krissy and Claire/Emma. Still [8sword's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/8sword/pseuds/8sword) fault. And remember: bodies work differently, and this is not a how-to guide; parameter discussions were set up before the fic begins, but aftercare is included in the story. Once again title and the writing to it was to the [remix](http://oranges8hands.tumblr.com/post/64107728409) of Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk/Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Note about the series: Next up is Claire/Krissy and then Claire/Emma. I'm also toying with the idea of another F/F/F/F (because I like bookends) and maybe an off-shoot of Josephine/Krissy/OFC. I have the next two fics planned, but I'm open to suggestions of kinks (anon is fine here or at [my tumblr](http://oranges8hands.tumblr.com/ask)) if there's something you'd like to see.

You aren't supposed to make comparisons to lovers, Claire believes, and mostly Claire doesn't, two parts politeness - _prude_ , Krissy will say, which seems off when Claire's got most of her fingers up Krissy's pussy to the direction of Josephine's voice and Emma's laying bites long the skin of her back - and one part worry that one of the others does it too. It's just sometimes, sometimes she _does_ , and it's not to say it's because one's better than the other, but all three of them are different and there's got to be a reason they're still doing this, nine months and three cards-on-the-table discussions later.

It hasn't been this before, just the two of them, Claire standing in front of Krissy and Josephine's marriage bed looking at Josephine, slow burn skating under her skin at the look in her eyes, while Emma and Krissy are in the guest room. There's jealousy, somewhere inside her, which is unfair because she's the only one who seems to have it; Josephine and Krissy routinely invite a third to their bed so sharing is nothing new, and Emma seems to have blown right past it, like it wasn't cheating (you have my permission, Claire, it's not cheating) or worrying that Claire wanted someone else over her. And so Claire has to swallow that part of her, because she doesn't want to give this up, and she can't tell Emma she has to sit back and play cards with Krissy while Claire asks Josephine to wreck her. 

Josephine's hands come up and catch her face, bring their eyes level. "You with me Claire?"

Her hands are cold, like she's been holding ice cream too long. "Yes."

"And you remember all the rules? Your safeword?"

"Yes."

Josephine slaps her, softer than a monster would, and Claire's head bends to it, feels the skin on her cheek flare up. She fights her first instinct - punch back - and her second - touch it - keeps her hands clasped loosely behind her back.

She keeps her eyes on Josephine, who smiles. "Good girl." Josephine raises Claire's arms and pulls her shirt off, flings it to the side of the room, nods in approval over her silk blue bra. She drags her finger down Claire's sternum, uses her fingernail to scrape the curves of her cleavage in a way that raises small goosebumps across her breasts. Josephine brings her other hand up, uses her index fingers to skim underneath her bra, around the sides and to the clasp, which she pulls on to tighten the cups before releasing it with an almost pop. She drags the straps down Claire's arms, still just using her fingernails, letting it drop on the floor between them before kicking it to the side where the shirt is. Josephine pushes Claire's arms back until she gets the hint and clasps them behind her again, lets Josephine unbutton her jeans and slide them and her blue panties down, carefully keeping her fingers from touching Claire's skin with more than just the softest brushes.

Josephine stands in front of Claire for a long beat, makes a soft hmming noise of approval as her eyes skate over her body. She strips her own shirt and pants off, leaving her green underwear on, moves to the side of the bed where she placed the supplies before they began. She comes back with the thick rope and stands directly in front of Claire, their bodies shades from touching.

"Clasp your hands like you're praying, but behind your back," Josephine says, and Claire lets her hands move into position, a distortion of a familiar shape she spent her childhood creating. It feels - Josephine slaps her, harder than last time, or maybe it just feels like that after all the gentle touches Josephine used to undress her, and Claire can feel her eyes water. Josephine moves behind her, starts to use simple square knots to tie her hands together. She circles Claire, wraps the rope around her waist, under her breasts, over them, comes back and ties her hands into position, wraps the rope against her lower belly before tying it off around her hands for the last time. It's tight enough to indent just slightly against her skin, and her back arches as Josephine comes back around and looks it over, catches the way her eyes pause on her tits now being showcased with the rope.

Josephine reaches out, pinches her right nipple, does the same to her left when Claire's body sways forward slightly. "Well look at that," Josephine says, and Christ she sounds pleased, and Claire bites her bottom lip to keep in the low moan when Josephine flicks her fingernails against both nipples, the sharp pain slicing through Claire's brain. Josephine grabs her left nipple with her lips, mouths it softly before biting down, again and again, small increments each time making her teeth pinch her nipple tighter. Josephine's other thumb is rubbing against her right nipple, and she keeps biting the left until Claire lets out a soft yelp. Josephine moves her mouth to her other nipple, does the same, uses her free thumb to rub the recently bitten nipple, and it hurts and it feels good and Claire can feel her pussy _ache_.

Josephine leans back, inspects her handiwork, and then she moves around Claire's back, pushes her to the bed. Keeping a hold on the rope with one hand and her hand on Claire's shoulder, she helps lower Claire to the bed on her stomach, pushes Claire up so her nipples scrape against the fabric of their comforter and the rope rubs against her skin as she stretches along the bed. Josephine yanks her legs open, mutters "leave'em" and crawls up Claire's body to sit on her ass, where Claire can feel the wetness of Josephine's panties rub against her bare skin. Claire can hear fabric rustle and something gets tossed to the side of the bed, she assumes Josephine's bra, and then her hands are back on her, running down her upper arms and pinching skin on either side of the rope.

"Ready Claire?" Josephine asks, leaning over to whisper in her ear, bare breasts gently skimming Claire's back, and then oh fuck before she can answer there's the knife Claire didn't even realize Josephine had already retrieved, its side scrapping against her shoulder blades like Josephine was trying to shave her, sometimes tilting just enough to create shallow cuts along the ropes on her back, up her arms, and Claire pushes her face against the comforter and feels her pussy flood.

Josephine rocks against her ass, the soaked fabric of her panties trailing along her skin like Josephine wants to leave scent markers on her. Claire moans at the thought, at the way Josephine pulls the rope of her hands back until her shoulders feel like popping, at the way her nipples rub harshly against the fabric of the bed and the rope digs into her skin. It feels so good, endorphins rushing inside her as the pain and pleasure ride together inside her skin, tears collecting and falling from the sides of her eyes as Josephine pushes against Claire's ability to withstand, never stopping the smooth rocking of her body against Claire's.

Claire doesn't even realize she's turned her head in an effort to try to breath easier until she hears the gush of words pouring out of her, _please_ and _please_ and _please Josephine_. Josephine removes her hand from the ropes, Claire's body bouncing lightly against the bed as Josephine no longer holds her up, and then Josephine is gathering and grabbing Claire's hair, pulling her neck up so it arches hard.

"Please what?" Josephine manages to pant, and Claire cries, babbles, doesn't know what to say, feels her orgasm waiting to crash into her and her skin is on the edge of release, muscles and body so tight, and she just needs something, anything, to throw her over the edge. "Please this?" Josephine says, sticking two fingers through the thick mess of her pussy and up, and Claire thrashes, body contracting as she screams into her orgasm, let's it take her over.

She feels Josephine use her fingers against her own clit, still rubbing against Claire's ass, and Claire's skin shudders at the motion of being pushed into the bed, makes her whimper as Josephine moans, long and low, slowly stopping even as Claire can still feel the muscles in Josephine's thighs pressed against her sides twitching.

Claire's mind is still floating, trying to sluggishly follow the motions as Josephine moves off her, grabs her EMT sheers and cuts Claire out of the rope, keeping Claire's hands in position as she gently pulls the excess rope out from under her, murmurs softly when Claire whimpers again. She slowly straightens Claire's arms, rubbing the muscles to help Claire loosen them, then grabs the antibiotic ointment and bandages to layer her back and arms. She grabs a washcloth and cleans Claire up slightly (though the cotton feels too rough against Claire's skin), disappears for a minute before she's sliding into bed next to Claire in her usual pajamas of boxers and shirt. She rubs Claire head where her hair was pulled, waits until Claire lazily makes eye contact with her to ask, "You good?"

Claire says yes, or murmurs it, tries to convey her desire to do this again even as her eyes shut and she slides into sleep.  


End file.
